One night at Roxas' house
by Vampy-Tels
Summary: Axel is bored with the same old things him and Roxas does every Saturday night. which would be NOTHING! and that stupid dog food commercial. A night of boredom turned hot and heavy. my first one shot : :P no like yaoi then please don't read!


**(A/N): Hello all vampy-tels here! with my first one shot (Whoop!) please be nice to me if I have missed spelled words I don't have Microsoft Word only if the yaoi is not good its only because I am not a gay man I only love them :) plus I'm under age just ask Axel and Roxas they know (he he). Plus I would like to thank Spoony Monster for all her help! :D. Anyway...on with the show!**

**Warning: yaoi (boy on boy), lemon, and dog food!**

**Dizclaimer: I own NOTHING of kingdom hearts or its charters or story line (only in my dreams :( ) all I own is my love for it :)**

It was just another Saturday night at Roxas' other Saturdays Axel didn't just want to have a hot make-out session with his don't get Axel wrong, he love it when they're tongue wrestling on said blond's bed but that's all they ever did was swap spit, touch all over each other, and cuddle in each others arms. other than that the toxic-green eyed teen didn't want to pressure the ocean-eyed teen Into any thing he didn't want to.

Now that the red-head thinks about it they almost never have sex. Well with school and all but Axel had wants and needs, just as Roxas had wants and needs as well. But how can you blame the pyro for all the dirty things he wanted to do to his tiny lover. like thrusting in and out of that tiny sexy frame over and over......

No! The red-head mustn't think those kinds of things. not with the small blond right next to him. damn! Was it hard not to think about all the sounds the blond could make as the red-head made him moan his name...."Oh lord!" Axel yells as he runs into the bathroom to...er...'get a hold of himself '.(wink)

Roxas watches as the yelling red-head runs down the hall into the bath room. "Axel?" The ocean-eyed teen went to see if his lover was alright. walking down the hall to the bathroom, just as he was about to knock on the door. was when the green-eyed teens' voice was heard Whimpering the blond's name. "Roxas...."

Without thinking the short teen rushed into the bathroom, not to find his boyfriend in any pain but pleasuring himself. The younger of the two never seen the older one look so...well sexy! Feeling heat come to his cheeks from the sight, just as he looked to his green-eyed lover's face. which was as red as his hair maybe redder from being caught in the act.

looking into his tiny lovers shocked blue eyes then looking down to where his hand was the back up to his lover "um...I-I..Aw hell!" Axel Said. as Roxas ran to the living room and back on the couch thinking to himself ' I saw nothing!' still blushing from the sight that was his boyfriend pleasuring himself and moaning his name. Thinking of this a slight lump forms in the short blond's pants. Hearing the taller of the two walk into the room, the short teen quickly looked at the TV screen not knowing what's going on. when the red-head sits back on the couch next to the blond not looking at him only the screen in front of them. the ocean-eyed teen looked sideways to see that there was a large lump in his green-eyed lover's pants, knowing said teen completely stop in his tracks to come after him. plus his lover shifted from one side to the other every now and then making his own lump grow bigger.

"Damn!...I hate this commercial so fucking much!" was all the blond heard that took him away from his thoughts of him and his pyro of a boyfriend.

"w-what?" was all Roxas could think to ask.

"this stupid dog food commercial I fucking hate it!" Axel yelled at the dog on the screen running to a food dish that had the name 'Axel' on the front of it.

The blond fully looked that the red-head and started laughing his ass off and falls face first into the pyros' crouch. At this both lovers blush and looked away from each other. " um...yea t-that was...er...funny" the ocean-eyed teen said moving his head away from his lover's crouch, which got even harder threw the black jeans he was wearing making the younger teen bite his lower lip.

now on one hand the blond could do as the red-head (unsuccessfully)Tried to do and on the other the blond could always just ignore his growing hard-on. but the blond couldn't just Not think of it. Release was the only way to go on about this no matter what.

Roxas got off the couch and started walking down the hall but then the blond stops and turns his head around. looking at the red-head with flushed cheeks thinking ' I didn't make myself this way', smirking the tiny teen calls to the taller teen "hey Ax, c'mere".

At this the green-eyed teen got off the couch once again and went over to his ocean-eyed boyfriend. stopping only inches away from the teen, 'this is my chance' the pyro thought But said "y-yeah Rox, um...what's up?". looking sad for what he got caught doing just moments ago and looked away from his little lover. Well okay not that bad but the blond didn't need to know that the older pervy teen thought until he felt a pair of soft lips meeting with his.

Roxas couldn't take it any more! not like Axel was doing anything, really the red-head wasn't trying anything at all! Not like last Saturday night when said red-head almost got kicked in the crouch for putting his hands where they didn't belong, with was and the small teens ass! But tonight nothing at all! not even before the blond caught him jerking off, Besides that was a weird moment an hour ago.

Kissing the blond felt so good in so many ways. the ocean-eyed teen put all his love, lust, and soul into the deepening kiss. Rapping his arms round the younger's waist pulling him closer to deepened the kiss even more. with all lust and love he had For the blond gripping on to the shorter's ass and squeezing it causing a squeak to come from his small lover. Axel pushes Roxas up against the wall putting more of his hunger for the other teen into the kiss.

Toxic-green meeting deep ocean-blue eyes. Licking Roxas' lower lip asking to enter which the blond granted. parting his lips slightly, Just as the red-head's tongue was entering his mouth. both boys started tongue wrestling one another to be in control of the short teen being nice gave up fighting and let the pyro do as he pleased...for now anyway.(wink)

The blond teen moaned into the heated kiss running his fingers threw his boyfriend's soft red spikes, lightly tugging on them Causing said red-head to moan. At this the ocean-eyed teen's jeans become tighter then the green-eyed teen pulled Away. The blond whimpered wanting more of their lustful kissing. "A-Axel...w-why did...y-you stop?" he whined at the red-head.

At this the older teen smirked "because Roxy-babe I wanna make this nice and long" the evilly smirking green-eyed teen said. then licked the shell of the blonds' ear and lightly running his hand up and down his uke's sides, causing another lustful moan for the smaller teen's his way down to the blonds' neck biting and sucking lightly on the blonds' sweet-spot between his neck and shoulder, leaving a reddish-purplish mark there. and continued to go lower to the other teen's chest tracing every inch of him. then moved to the younger one's right nipple and playing with the left in his hand then moved to the left and did the same thing.

Roxas' moaning ever so loudly that the neighbors could hear, bit down on his lower lip to try to stay quite. as the red-head started moving lower again leaving a wet trail down his chest, and stopped at his belly-button to run his tongue over it and nipping every few seconds to tease him.

Axel run his hand over Roxas' harden member, licking his lips as the blond moaned to his touch and bucked his hips. Looking up at his lover the red-head started to undo the others jeans placing butterfly kisses above the waistband of his jeans and pulling down the blond's jeans leaving only his boxers.

Trying to cover the laugh by blowing air out his mouth. The red-head once again looked to his lovers flushed face. "Roxy-babe....um..." the red-head grinned at the sight of the boxers that his uke was wearing. which where pink with turquoise and yellow hearts on them that read ' I (heart) U'.

"Wow Ax you really know how to mess up the mood don't you?" the younger teen said to his seme,rolling his eyes and pouting.

"Sorry Roxy-babe….its just…your boxers are really cute" laughed the red-head still running his hand just below the blonds' belly-button and kissing said teens happy trail to the slightly soften member of his little lover. licking the harden muscle threw the adorable boxers.

"oh Axel…..don't stop". Roxas moaned to Axel's touch, and the way Axel was running his hand over roxas' member caused him to buck forward. "please...Axel...just please fuck me" the blond whined.

"alright then Rox" Axel said pulling down his boyfriends boxers exposing the other teen's harden member. licking the head the Roxas' member teasing him by licking from the hilt all the way back to the head of the blond's member then started to suck on the head a little.

"Ah!...Axel!" Roxas moaned lacing his fingers into Axel's hair and pushing said red-head forward to feel the warm moist heat he wanted and so deeply need to feel.

Axel started to deep-through Roxas making him moan and cry out the pyro's name "Axel....Ah! AX-El!..".letting go of the blond's member making a "pop" sound. putting two of his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. when Axel thought his fingers where nice and wet he placed them at Roxas' ass then started to kiss and suck right above Roxas hip. inserting his two fingers inside of his lover eliciting a moan from the blond"Ah!" Axel started to stretch Roxas by scissoring his fingers and hitting the blonds prostate "God....Axel!" the ocean-eyed teen moaned, pushing himself down on his green-eyed lover's fingers."please stop..t-teasing me Axel Ah!".

"Alright then Roxy-babe" said the red-head then undoing his own jeans pushing them and his cooler fire boxers down to pool at his feet. using Roxas' precum as lube, Axel turned Roxas around placing his member at his uke's ass."ready?" the green-eyed teen asked the ocean-eyed only nodded his head for the red-head to continue ministrations. Axel immediately thrusted into the other boy "Damn Rox,your still so tight after all this time?" the red-head said waiting for the blond to adjust.

"Axel....move" Roxas moaned pushing himself back on his lover's harden member,to make it go deeper into him.

Axel did as he was told and started thrusting in and out of Roxas at a fast pace. "Ah!...A-Ax-Axel!" screamed the blond when his seme hit his prostate filling him with unbelievable pleasure. Axel kept on hitting Roxas' prostate applying more and more pressure each time.

"Oh Rox-asss yesssss!"the older of the two moaned. as he gained a hold of his lovers erection that was weeping for attention and started pumping in time with his own thrust. kissing and sucking on the other side of the blond's neck leaving his mark of up to the blond's ear licking the shell. then the red-haired teen whispered in his uke's ear"come on Roxy cum for me babe". kissing the back of the blond's neck all the way back down to his shoulder, then biting down drawing tiny beads of blood.

Roxas could feel the pleasuring warmth pooling deep in his stomach. at the rate Axel was going pushing Roxas closer to the edge of his release. thrusting into Roxas all the way to the hilt and hitting his prostate at a very good angle,kicking the blond way over the Axel's name Roxas came all over the wall in front of them and in Axel's hand.

Axel feeling his own release not to far away kept thrusting into Roxas. as the other boy's inner walls were caving in all around him and with two more thrusts into his lover. Axel came inside of roxas giving him every last drop of his seed."Damn Rox I love you so much" Axel said breathlessly. pulling out of the blond and sitting on the floor.

"I love you too Axel" Roxas said sitting next to the pyro and placing his head on his boyfriends chest."you know we should clean up the mess we made" the blond said lazily,pressing himself closer to the red-head. cleaning them self's and their "mess" up, Roxas and Axel both went back to watching T.V on the couch.

"we'll be right to 'Family Guy' on WGN" both boys were about to turn off the T.V when Roxas' new favorite commercial came on."C'mere Axel!"the little boy yelled to the black and white slid across the screen to the dog bowl that clearly read 'Axel' on the front, that made Roxas giggle.

"DAMN IT! I HATE THIS STUPID ASS COMMERCIAL!" that's all it took for Roxas to bust into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C'MERE AXEL!HAHAHAHAHAHA!".

THE END! ;)

**(A/N): So I hoped you all liked it :). please don't say any thing about my spelling AGAIN! I don't have Microsoft Word I have Word Pad so please be nice and this is my first yaoi one-shot! and English is my first language!(calms down). don't laugh at the bad porn ;D (yeah that's what yaoi is because Axel told me so :])**

**Roxas: HAHAHAHA Axel's a dog! XD**

**Axel: What ever Roxy-babe you know you want this! .**

**Guys please play nice //_T**

**Roxas: Okay (he he) ^_^**

**Axel: well he does! O_O**

**Axel honey please its just a commercial so calm down //_-**

**Axel: Yeah fine T.T**

**until next time //_^**

**Please review 'cause they are the sugar to my cookie :) **


End file.
